


Возможно

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: О происхождении баланса.





	Возможно

— Ты мне нужен, — говорит она, уверенная, что поймет он неправильно и придется его разубеждать.

Но другой фразы ей все равно в голову не приходит.

— Ты мне нужен.

Рей оборачивается. Лицо Бена — Кайло — совершенно спокойно, хотя "сеанс связи" наверняка застал его врасплох. Вокруг него — полутьма каюты, все черное и серое, его лицо — единственное светлое пятно.

— Я тебя слушаю, — говорит Кайло.

Переменил тактику, решил оставить уговоры? Рей отмахивается от этой мысли.

— Ты учился у Люка. И у Сноука. И вообще. Ты должен в этом разбираться. Скажи мне, Сноук лгал? — она переводит дыхание. — Он — лгал?

— В чем лгал?

— Когда говорил о балансе. Что Сила сделала меня джедаем, чтоб сбалансировать тебя.

— Это не ложь.

— Да нет же, Бен, послушай. То есть Кайло. Неважно. Я прочла кучу древних книг. И не древних тоже. И летописи, которые уцелели после чисток Империи. Сила никогда такого не делала. Был Орден джедаев, огромный Орден, тысячи джедаев, а ситхов в те времена было только двое. И еще немного других темных, вроде датомирских ведьм, но они все равно не могли уравновешивать толпу джедаев. Ты понимаешь? А при Империи, когда ситхи победили и джедаев не стало? Где тогда было равновесие? Его не было. Сила так не работает. Сноук солгал? Кайло, скажи, Сноук солгал?

— Если ты уверена, зачем спрашивать?

— Потому что я не уверена... — шепчет она.

Вокруг нее тоже сгущаются сумерки, ветер врывается в открытое окно. О названии планеты, на которой базируется Сопротивление, Рей старается даже не думать. За окном узкая речная долина и холмы, поросшие синеватой травой.

Рей сидит на полу, в окружении раскрытых книг.

— Я читала про твоего деда. Твоя мама его ненавидит, ты знаешь? Он как страшная сказка, которой всех пугают, но никто не знает, что там было на самом деле.

— Он погубил Империю, — говорит Кайло, — ради дяди Люка. Спасал сына от смерти. Убил Императора и умер сам. И все... развалилось.

— Ты думаешь, он был неправ?

— Сноук так думал.

— А ты?

— Может быть.

Рей снова вздыхает.

— Я читала о нем. Он был джедаем. Еще до Империи. Я даже не знала об этом. Он был...

— Героем Республики, — звучит это горько. — Да, был. И мне ничего о нем не рассказывали.

— Джедаи его считали Избранным. Говорили, будто Сила его сама породила. И что он принесет баланс в Силу и убьет всех ситхов.

— А вместо этого он убил джедаев.

Рей отмахивается. Ей не до джедаев прошлого.

— Послушай, вдруг он и вправду его принес? Баланс? Сила раньше не вела себя так, вдруг он и впрямь был Избранным, вдруг он изменил саму Силу?

— Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Я не знаю. Ты мне скажи. Сноук учил тебя, он что-то рассказывал тебе о балансе?

Рей не знает, но который день представляет себе странную картину: как Сила, это божество, энергетическое поле жизни, протягивает щупальце-ребенка, тянется к познанию, изучает новое для себя посредством этого ребенка — а потом втягивает его обратно.

Нельзя сделать меч, если никогда его не видел. Невозможно уравновесить все, если не знаешь, что такое равновесие.

Дарт Вейдер, герой и злодей, джедай и ситх, отец, не растивший своих детей, но умерший ради сына, ушел в Великую Силу — и мир изменился. Весь огромный, непостижимый мир просто взял и переменился?

— Это возможно, Бен?

Правнук Великой Силы, он просто стоит и смотрит на нее. Молчит. Но Рей надеется, что он знает ответ, потому что больше надеяться не на кого.

— Это возможно?


End file.
